<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>long gone by skeppyextra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070668">long gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppyextra/pseuds/skeppyextra'>skeppyextra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skephalo haven :b [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Skephalo, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, rainy nights, skeppy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppyextra/pseuds/skeppyextra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bad and skeppy get into a argument causing bad to storm off, leaving his vulnerable boyfriend alone in the night xP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skephalo haven :b [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>long gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I told you we should've brought a map." Skeppy groaned, tugging on his bag strap as he scanned the area in a paranoid manner. He trails behind Bad, who looks like he doesn't know where he's going. The demon's tail hovered behind him, bouncing with each walk. The halo above his head provided little light, being dimmed out by the rain. </p><p>Him and his boyfriend went out on a hunt because Skeppy insisted they had to go get more wood (despite that they already had like.. 48 stacks). Yet once they were out the door, the diamond boy suggested they grabbed a map to help them figure their way back home but the demon refused and insisted they wouldn't need it, taking his boyfriend by the hand and leading him away.</p><p>"I know where we're going! It's just dark.. and windy."<br/>
This all just so happened to take place on a rainy night. Which was great for them because they couldn't use torches.<br/>
Skeppy shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's colddd.." He whines, stopping his pace and standing still.<br/>
Bad halted a few feet in front of him and turns to look back at him with an annoyed glance, "C'mon Geppy, we won't get home if you just stand there."<br/>
Skeppy shakes his head and stays where he was. </p><p>After a few minutes of pointless bickering and Skeppy being obstinate, Bad snaps, "Fine! Stay here for all I care. Get home by yourself!" He turns on his heel and continues his speed-walk back into the shadows, leaving Skeppy shivering with tears pricking at his eyes underneath his headbox.<br/>
"Bad..?"</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>It was only a few minutes until guilt filled the chest of the demon. His pace slowed and his wings covered his head to stop the rain from pouring on him any more than it already had. Bad looks behind him, wondering if he should go back, but decides against it. Knowing Skeppy, he probably wasn't there anymore. He likely walked in the opposite direction.<br/>
Guilt overcomes him once again as their shared house comes into view, their iron lanterns lighting up the path to the front door. Bad purses his lips and makes his way to the door, slowly letting himself in, not having the energy to go any quicker. </p><p>After settling in and putting his belongings away, he makes himself tea and sits in their living room. He watched the cup in his hands with careful eyes, only getting snapped out of his trance once he heard a few knocks on the door. Bad would've jumped out of his seat if there wasn't scorching tea in his hands, so rather he quickly put it back on the coffee table and went over to the door, throwing it open. </p><p>".. Dream?" The demon asked, mildly disappointed. The white mask stared back at him, the smile almost menacing. Dream held an umbrella in his hands, twirling it to keep his hands busy.  "Is Skeppy here? I have to talk to him soon about some business trades. Preferably like.. right now." Behind the mask, Dream looked past Bad, his eyes scanning the inside of the shared house. He was surprised when he couldn't spot the diamond boy, seeing as how he was always clinging to his boyfriend's side.<br/>
"Umm.." Bad lip began to quiver, but he turned to look inside the house, even though he knew he wasn't there. "He's on a trip. Come back tomorrow." He covers the crack in his voice with a cough, turning back to his friend and giving him a smile. Dream nods suspiciously but he leaves.<br/>
Bad sniffles once Dream was out of hearing range, burying his face in his hands as he stands in the doorway of the house while it storms outside. </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>Skeppy tugged his headbox off, disheartened by the paint dripping down the front, the derpy smile almost gone, revealing the white, plastic material. His eyes stung from bawling his eyes out in the middle of the forest a few hours ago, but he still recognized the turn he and Bad would make when they went flower picking once they were almost home. The turn gave him the last boost of stamina he needed to get home, and when he reached his doorstep within 5 minutes, he was more than happy. The house's lights were off so he only assumed Bad had gone to bed. </p><p>He quietly creaked open the door and tossed the box he was carrying on the ground (which ended up being louder than he would have hoped). The sound caused the demon sitting on the couch to look up at the source of the sound, and even though it was dark, Skeppy watched his eyes light up when he walked in.<br/>
"Geppy!" Bad practically launched himself at Skeppy, the diamond stumbling a few steps back as he caught the demon in his arms. He started peppering small kisses all over Skeppy's face, each one touching his baby blue freckles. </p><p>The freckles weren't visible from afar due to Skeppy's complexion, but once you got close enough, you'd be able to count each one (which happened to be Bad's favorite pastime).</p><p>"I'm sorry." Bad finally says after finishing his affection attack. "I shouldn't have stormed off like that, it was immature of me." A frown covered his face as tears threatened to spill. Skeppy brings his hands up to his face, gently pulling him in for a kiss full of pure love and fondness.<br/>
"It's okay, I was being kind of stubborn." He mumbles after the two of them part, finishing his sentence with a quiet chuckle.<br/>
"But-"<br/>
"No but's except yours in bed because I wanna cuddle." He says, his hands letting go of the demon's pale face as he pushes him towards their bedroom. Bad can't help but laugh as he grabs Skeppy's hand and tugs him along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this in class.. #rebellious idk if u have requests jus comment i have no creativity xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>